BittyBones
by gameGIRL14
Summary: A series of one shots mostly. Requested by you. Check inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've had this idea for a little while now. Undertale being my new obsession. I saw a story posted on Archive of Our Own by BitterSweetDeath. About adopting a small tiny Sans as a pet. Which also on their page was a link to a post on Tumblr by Crybaby called BittyBones. It has different little Sans and Papys up for adoption. So cute! So I decided to write different little scenarios for the bitty's and their owners. So please check out those pages and if you like this or have a scenario you'd like me to write with a bitty bones please leave a review and no flames. I do not own the BittyBone AU.**

 **Rules**

 **If you have a scenario you'd like me to write then sent me a PM or leave it in a review. If I need to get more details or see if you like what I wrote then I'll PM you.**

 **I will not write anything rated M. This is a sin free zone. Meaning no heat cycles or lemons. I like to imagine the relationship of just pet and owner or best friends like in the movie Arrietty.**

 **If it's swearing or something with a lot of gore then message me and talk to me about it. Then I'll put a warning up for those who might not like reading that stuff.**

 **I will allow cute cuddles and kisses.**

 **Okay this is very short but now the fun can begin!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

A New Friend

You'd been walking with your best friend around town searching the local pet stores and animal shelters for a little companion of your own. Nothing seemed to be a good fit so far. Either to big, to loud, or to much fur and various other reasons. At this rate you'd almost given up hope, until your friend dragged you to a small building.

Looking in the window you see small little skeletons in glass enclosures.

"Skeletons?" you ask.

Your friend smiled excitedly.

"Yea I read about them online last night! They can talk and they eat the same food people do! I thought maybe about getting one for myself. Then if you get one they can be buddies!"

You enter the store looking around and at the pets. There were many to chose from, all small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. The store clerk told you about each little skeleton and their personality. After debating a little while you actually thought you found one that fit.

Your friend found one that they wanted and held it in their hands.

You reached in the tank lifting the little skeleton up and the clerk boxed them up for you. Giving you a small book, How to take care of your Bitty Bones.

You bid your friend good bye went home with your new little companion.

"Welcome home little guy."

Edgy

The little skeleton huffed sitting in the corner of his cage. You put him in time out for repeatedly biting your hand and chewing up some the sheets of your bed. You two had a ruff start to being with.

The moment you let him out of the box he was trouble.

Peeing on the floors, running away laughing when you stepped in it.

Biting your finger nail almost clean off the skin.

Almost breaking your cell phone.

The list goes on.

Way did he act this way? You had been good to the little brute. Made sure he always had his favorite food which was mustered. Making his tank cozy by putting in a tiny bed, couch, and even found some doll clothes that would fit him.

Every time you tried to pet him he'd bite your hand.

Now you sighed. Wrapping a bandage around your bleeding finger. You grabbed your phone and walked outside.

"Hey (F/N)."

"Hey (Y/N). How's it going with your little Edgy?"

"He keeps biting me. No matter what I do. Today I caught him ripping up my bed."

"Gee he sounds like a brat. Did you read the book you bought?"

' _Book?'_

"Oh.. I forgot about it actually, I guess it would help."

Though you really started to doubt it in the back of your mind.

"Read it. If nothing works maybe try bringing him over to my place."

"How would that help?" you asked.

"Maybe seeing my Sansy would help clam him down."

"Maybe. Okay well I have to find that book. TTYL."

"Later."

You hang up your phone and go back inside, only to find Edgy out of his cage once more. Staring up at you from his spot on the on your bed.

"Why do you keep getting out?"

Edgy growled at you.

"maybe it's cuz I'm starving!" he roared.

You look at the feed bowl in his tank. It's empty. Again.

"You sure do go though mustered quickly. Is there anything else you'd like?"

"NO!" He shouted. Making sure to glow his red eyes at you in a threatening manner.

You jumped. The little beast had scared you on purpose, a smirk was now visible on his face.

"That's it!" You shouted. His smirk fell.

"Your on a time out!" You picked him up by his hooded jacket and placed him back in the tank, making sure the lid was secure and sealing the edges with duck tape.

"you can't do this!" he shouted.

"Yes I can! I will not be bullied and bossed around in my own home by a little brat!"

Edgy's face looked shocked.

"but I'm still hungry!"

"I fed you an hour ago. Until you settle down and act like a good little skely you can forget about seconds." You crossed your arms and left the room to look for the book.

Edgy cursed at you banging on the glass demanding to be let out.

After a few hours you found the book. It was small but held basic knowledge for the pet skeletons. Flipping through it you found the chapter you were looking for.

 _If your bitty is misbehaving. You can try time outs as a form of punishment. Do not try this if you have a Cherry. It will only make his anxiety worse._

'Wow there's a bitty with anxiety?' you thought. Then you noted the silence in the house.

Getting up, going to your room. You peeked your head in. Edgy had stopped his temper tantrum. He was lying on the bed facing away from you. Walking over you heard little sniffs.

He was crying.

"Edgy?" he jumped at the sound of your voice. Sitting up rubbing his eyes. He looked up at you.

"Are you ready to clam down now?"

He nodded standing up, looking down at his feet. You remove the tape and lift the lid grabbing his bowl and filling it with mustered. As you set it back down Edgy grabs onto your fingers with his, and pulls himself to your hand hugging it.

'I'm sorry." He mumbles pushing his face into your hand. You pick him up.

"It's okay. Just don't be mean to me."

You let him cuddle your hand for as long as he wants.


	3. LadyGoofy

**This was requested by LadyGoofy. Who wanted protective guard dog bitty bones. Edgy, Rattling to "scare" off predators. This is what I came up with for her. Hope you all enjoy!**

It's a beautiful day outside. Just perfect for a walk out in the warm air and sunshine.

"Hang on to me Edge. I don't want you to fall." You placed the small bitty on your shoulder as he grips onto your hair.

"ok ma!" he replied nibbling lightly on your ear.

"Edge don't bite."

"sorry."

The two of you walk around for a little while looking scenery, smelling the flowers. Until an eager dog runs up to you. Barking, happily wagging its tail.

"Hello puppy!" you reached a hand out to pet him. The dog jumped up on you trying to play.

Edgy began to shake and growl. The dog stared at him, tilting it's furry head to the side.

You gabbed the K-9's paws and tossed them off you. It tried to jump up again but the little bitty on your shoulder growled even louder, his little red eyes glowing as he summoned a bone attack and threw it.

The dog seeing the bone caught it in mid air. Running off with it.

You picked up the little skeleton off your shoulder.

"What was that?" you asked. His bone still lightly shaking.

"that thing was attacking you! i saved you."

"No it wasn't Edgy. It's just a friendly dog it was only playing."

"why did it leap on you then?"

"That's what dogs do sometimes when they want to play. It wasn't hurting me."

He huffed and sat in your hands. Crossing his arms. Not looking at you.

"I know you were just trying to protect me but. You need to be careful. If someone saw you attacking anyone then they might try to hurt you or take you away from me."

He finally looks at you, his expression was worried.

"i don't want that to happen." He speaks quietly.

You pat his little head and hold him as close as you can without squishing him.

"I don't either. So maybe when other humans show up stay hidden unless I say it's okay."

He nods standing up. Taking your face in his hands squishing your cheeks.

"haha! you look like a big nerd!"

"Nofh I don't sfhp." You try to talk with a squishy face.

He let's go and jumps back on your shoulder. You continue walking looking at the trees.

Before you knew it a few hours flew by. The sun was starting to set.

"Think we should go home now." you mutter to Edgy. Who had fallen asleep at some point on your shoulder wrapped up in your hair.

"I'd love to go home with you." A voice said making you jump.

Leaning on a tree nearby was a man. He had on a dark jacket, blue jeans and several scars covering his face. He grinned at you.

You immediately put as much distance as possible between the creep and yourself. He got off the tree and started walking to you.

"No need to be afraid. Just trying to be friendly is all." He said.

Panic was setting in. ' _Who was he? Why he talking to you? Did he want money? Would he try to hurt you?'_ All these thoughts swam around in your head as he was now just a few feet away.

"Well stop!" You try to sound intimidating but most likely failing at it.

The man didn't stop however. He walked faster.

' _Run Away!'_ your brain screamed and you did run, you ran right smack into a tree. Sliding on the ground.

The man was right on top of you now. Gripping your arms.

' _Oh god!'_

A loud rattling burst though the air. It sounded like a rattle snake was close by. The man froze, eyes wide. He dropped you, looking around.

You must have ticked off the snake when you fell. It sounded like it was right next to yo- wait! Edgy! He was awake now, rattling his little bones for all his worth. He paused lifting a stick with his magic and stabbing the man in the leg with it!

The creep screamed, running off to go find help. Edgy was still shaking in your ear. Picking him up you kissed his little cheek, making him blush bright red.

"My little hero!"

Still blushing he hugged your face.

"i'll always protect you ma!"

"I know you will. Now how about we go home and you can have a nice big cup mustard, and a piece of chocolate cake. Sound good?"

Edgy grinned and kissed your nose. "sounds great!"

Wasting no more time you ran home and locked the doors. Thinking about calling the cops. But not before giving your little skeleton who was now covered in cake crumbs and chocolate a bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so this was requested by SoulofPatience who wanted an owner freaking out because their Softbones is good at Hide and Seek and they can get lost easily. I hope this is what you wanted Enjoy!**

Softy Bones

"Softy come on now, it's time for dinner."

You tried to pry the little skeleton off your pillow but he had it in a death grip.

"five more minuets …" he mumbled.

Little Softy was always tired and sleepy, ever since you brought him home. He was adorable with his little snores and sleep filled eyes when he looked up at you.

"please five more minutes? then ill eat.." he was giving you his best puppy dog pout while rubbing one of his eye sockets.

… well darn it you could feel your heart being to melt.

"Alright just five. Then you have to eat something.. I don't want you getting sick."

"okay I will.. zzz."

He was already asleep again, little body limp on the pillow.

You go back into the kitchen to set table.

"Alright Softy come ea.. Softy?"

He wasn't on the pillow.

You gently lift your blankets up looking under the sheets, not there. Checking the pillow cases if he tucked himself in by accident.. nope.

"Softy! Come on answer me!" you shout.

No tiny voice to be heard.

This isn't good. You immediately hit the floor searching under your bed.

Only dust bunnies and a few missing socks.

' _Alright don't panic. If I were a bitty where could I hide?'_

You look under the night stand and inside your closet. You check the insides of your shoes just incase he crawled in one to take a nap. Still no sign of him. You search your bed room up and down.

' _Where could he have gone? Maybe he got up and went to a different part of the house?'_

You look in bathroom, checking the cabinets and under the sink and toilet just in cast, nothing so far. The spare bedroom is next but there's not really anything in there. Then the living room, under the sitting areas, between cushions and under the TV stand. The little skele is no where to be found.

You sit on your couch in the living room, trying to clam down.

' _What if he found a way outside?'_

As far as you could tell none of the windows or doors had been open. Not even a crack.

So put that thought of a bird or cat spotting your little bones and carrying him off out of your mind.

' _What if he hurt himself!?'_

That was something that could happen, He could have cracked his skull, or gotten stuck in a- (burp.) Wait what?

In a tiny flash of blue light Softy teleported next to you on the couch, little crumbs covering his face. He smiles up at you.

"i finished my diner." He says holding onto your hand.

You scoop him up in both hands kissing the top of his skull. A sigh of relief escapes you a long with a few tears.

"why are you crying?" he asked rubbing the tears off your face with the sleeves of his nightgown.

"Softy I.. I couldn't find you. I thought you were hurt. Why didn't you answer me?"

He puts his little hands on your face. He frowned a little, his gaze down.

"i'm sorry. i rolled off the bed in my sleep and fell behind the headboard. i.. i did hear you call for me but i thought you weren't happy because i was sleeping past dinner time."

He looks up at you, a worried frown on his face.

"i'm really sorry. i didn't mean to make you sad." He hugs your cheek the smell of fresh laundry fills your nose.

You kiss the top of his skull and smile.

"It's okay. Let's not do any more hide and seek unless we're playing the game. Deal?"

You hold out your finger to him which he gladly takes and hugs it. "deal."

"Now let's clean those crumbs off you."

 **The end. I gave this softy the smell of fresh laundry. I love fresh bed sheets to help me sleep.**


End file.
